the_candyman_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Claire Lyle
Claire Lyle (full name is Clarence Isabel Lyle); is the only daughter of Helen Lyle and Trevor Lyle, she's the Great-Great-Grand-Daughter of Caroline Sullivan and Daniel Robitaille, the descendant of the Hookman killer, Candyman, the niece of her father's brother, Marcus Lyle, the older cousin of Marie Lyle and Nathan Lyle, maternal aunt of Monica Lyle and Lauren Lyle. She's become the wife of Michael Robinson and loving mother of their only daughter, Roxanne Robinson. Unlike her parents, she's a great art painter in the portraits, practicing spiritual mediumship with her friends, learn martial arts skills and make music with guitar as a singer. In the Candyman films, she's portrayed a child actress by Kate Barrymore and also as a adult, Zooey Deschanel in Candyman 4: Revenge of the Flesh and Candyman 5: Return of the Flesh, who's also portrayed Olivia O'Connell in the Mummy films and Bloodrayne 3 film as Rayne's daughter. Early Life Claire Lyle was the only daughter of Helen Lyle and Trevor Lyle, she was born on May 1, 1984 and raised in Chicago, Illinois, who's four years younger than Caroline McKeever, where her parents working in the grad students in a university of Chicago, Illinois, to reading and learning about the urban legends: Daniel Robitaille aka the Candyman. She was born with the powerful psychic powers to have the ability to telepathy, telekinesis, to see past, present, and future events through her 'guide' with telepathic visions, intelligence and knowledge skills, martial art skills, communication with spirits and detect spirits. Encounter and confront to Candyman Candyman In the film, she is a very good talented artist who is able to draw, coloring and paint portraits of people, she uses this talent to draw her dreams of the legendary phantom Candyman/Daniel Robitaille himself and wears the silver heart-shaped locket necklace with a picture of herself and her name it on the back were given as a gift by her father since she was a baby on her birth, which she's starts to learning the hand-to-hand combats about the knowledge of martial arts and make music to singing in the world as a great singer when she's gets a little older. During at the school, she's joined with the troubled teenage gangs: Christopher "Chris", Fitzpatrick "Fitz" and other kids to summons to the spiritual mediumship to communicate with the spirits of the Candyman outside during at the school hours, looked at a mirror, says his name five times and went to the Cabrini Green housing project of Candyman's mancraft attric lair, took a lot pictures of the Candyman's paintings on the walls with her mother's camera, they've already woke Candyman up with flashes and noises, but they're screaming and run away from Candyman to get down to hole and medical chest bathroom of Ruthie Jean's apartment as she and the kids got away as they've could, then she's lost her sliver heart-shaped locket necklace behind after it's came off of her neck, then they're so much trouble by the police. Her mother picking her up from school inside the principal's office and with her mother visit her father in university as a professor in a main class in afternoon during lunch time and meeting Michael Robinson, a 10-years-old jet black haired and blue eyes boy, who's the oldest son of Matthew and Trina, and the older brother of Tommy, he's found strongly grow in a romantic interest in her as his new friend with his good family knowing her father for years from London, England as they were teenagers, later they became close friends and also, she's become his childhood sweetheart for the first time. After she's heard about Michael lost his baby brother was been killed by Candyman in Tommy's bedroom at night from six weeks ago. While her mother were talking with father about the urban legends project and get called a phone from her principal in the Chicago elementary school in the office that Claire got a trouble for hanging with the older kids goes to outside to doing practice the spiritual mediumship to connecting with spirits includes call Candyman in the mirror and went to the Candyman's lair to learn about his past after she lost her silver heart locket necklace with her name on it and a picture of herself inside behind. While interviewing freshmen about their superstitions, she hears about a local legend known as Candyman and his real name is Daniel Robatille from New Orleans, Louisiana. Claire in her pink pajamas on and holding her teddy bear is getting too scared to go sleep in the night time by showed her scared face with tears come down from her face to tell her mother and her friend, Bernadette Walsh about the real Candyman was the evil spirit to spiritual mediumship with her new friend, Michael, Chris and other older kids that he's real killer of Ruthie Jean and little boy in the Cabrini-Green is true, not gangsters or criminals didn't nothing do this for murders, but Helen tells her that Candyman wasn't too real, it's just nightmares, then she's send her into the bedroom and sleep. Clarie gets a horrible nightmare about meeting Candyman for the first time as he's revealed himself in a person, she's frighten asked him is what's do he wants from her, Candyman told her that's all he's wanted is her beloved mother, then Candyman was going to kill her parents in front of her in a cold blood gorge on her laying on the kithen floor and her scream woke her parents ran into her bedroom in the middle night to calm her down. Her father take Claire driving to school, and tried to confess her father about what happened in the other day when Stacey babysitting her at her apartment to drawing the Candyman were killed by Caroline's father and his angry mob, while her parents with Bernadette and her husband and Professor Purcell to the restaurant about Candyman's origins. Later at school at afternoon, in the hallway after lunch, all kids begin to teasing her and make fun of her about the Candyman is coming to her, then she's starting to seeing Candyman again and again invisible with visions, as she's about begin have psychic powers on her own, as she's begin to falling dizzy and fainting collapse on the ground and unconscious in front of the kids, teachers, principals and school staff members in school to starts to dreaming about the past of the Candyman in flashbacks. Michael came to her aid and carried her in his arms to the nurse office, and they called her father to take her home. Helen later returns to school but hears a voice calling her name as she walks through a parking garage with Claire about to going home as she's still recognize him in his mancraft attic lair with the other kids on that day as he's still have her silver hearted locket. Another a tall black man she encounters states he is the real Candyman of the urban legend and because of Helen's disbelief in him, he must now prove to her that he is real killer of Cabrini-Green residents that Claire was right about him along, she's hiding inside the car and locked the doors, she's passed out, going to unconscious and leave Claire illness with a flu inside the car behind after the Candyman took her away. Claire fell illness with a cold flu from the other day inside the car locked cold day, getting a cold, shivering, crying and found by her father and police at the university parking garage, she's discovered that she got a big scar with a bleed through down on her left arm to showed to her parents was shocked this, saw her mother got out of jail and her daddy leaves her with her mother to look after in their apartment while he runs an errand from the university, but Claire crying with tears down tries to tells her daddy about to confess the real Candyman had kidnapped baby Anthony, when she and Michael was learning the spiritual mediumship with Chris and the older kids by practice to the communication with the spirits together to summoning Candyman exists on the other day in school, Candyman was the one who killed Michael's little brother, babysitter, Ruthie Jean, little boy, Ann-Marie's dog and have framed her mother in murder crimes. Candyman approaches Helen again in her apartment, have taken Claire hostage in his left arm in front of her mother in the kitchen, tells her to give herself to him as immortal like himself or both her daughter and Anthony will die and cuts the nape of her neck, causing her to bleed and unconscious. Bernadette arrives at Helen's apartment and, too weak from the loss of blood, Helen is unable to stop Candyman from murdering her and kidnaps the sickly Claire with him. She's falling into deeply sleeping on the bed couch in Candyman's mancraft lair in a month later along with baby Anthony. Candyman predicts that Helen will help carry on his tradition of inciting fear into a community, gaining Helen immortality just like himself and promises to release the baby and spare her only child if Helen agrees to sacrifice herself to protect the baby and her daughter from this same suffer fate. Claire is spared, let her live, and unharmed, but he's used his hypnosis mind control with his voice by using telepathy over her and Michael to be his slaves as he's the part of her as she's the one of his descendants. Helen manages to rescue the baby from the bonfire and Candyman, but dies from burns in the process in Clarie's arms and cries over her mother's death. Claire have a family reunion with her father and his new girlfriend Stacey once again arrive with the police. After Helen's funeral, in which the residents of Cabrini–Green pay their respects, seeing Claire cries over her mother's death and give thanks to Helen, Michael truly cares about her as a loving and caring person and give her love hug, and shortly returned home. Claire was crying in her bedroom with a picture of her mother with her and daddy together and playing her music box, then he's sorry for didn't believe her for everything about Candyman, Candyman has tricked her to using her, took her mother away from her, after her father's death, she goes to foster home and raised by foster parents and paternal uncle and younger cousins in Los Angeles, California until she's grew up in her teen years in the third film, Candyman 3: Day of the Dead. Aftermarth of Candyman Candyman 3: Day of the Dead In Candyman 3: Day of the Dead, in several years later at Boyle Heights, Los Angeles, California, Claire grew up as a 15-years-old with her loving reunion a 17-years-old boyfriend, Michael Robinson as high school teenagers and sweethearts again from seven years ago of Candyman first film as she's meet the new young kids in their group with Michael introduced to her: Kevin McAlester, Vicky Garfield, Stephen Lloyd, Jimmy Barclay and Kaylah Spencer. Also, she meet David de La Pez, who's the actor working with Miguel for years with Michael and David's young daughter, Christina, that she's felt similar to her since she lost her parents by Candyman when she was a little girl to having the many bad memories from her childhood, and with Michael Robinson and the kids to the police station to meet Detective Matthews to reveled about her childhood past and the truth about Candyman's true evil nature and he's been haunted and used her for years as her boyfriend and herself as to become his slaves. When Caroline and Claire visits Abuela after the Candyman abducts David and Michael, and Candyman killed Tamara in front of Kaylah and herself. Abuela informs her that evil cannot exist without good, and she must destroy the Candyman’s “good” – his paintings – if he is to perish which is the one of Claire made the painting portrait of him his soul as the part of his resurrection like Caroline Sullivan's mirror from seven years ago since she was a child in Chicago, Illinois. Claire and Caroline along with Kevin McAlester, Vicky Garfield, Stephen Lloyd, Jimmy Barclay and Kaylah Spencer all is kidnapped by a gang who take them to an abandoned building, as she's recognize them from the first film as she's know Chris and Fitzpatrick from her childhood as she's locked up in a closet with kids altogether and call Candyman in hope of sacrificing Caroline to Candyman to end the murders, but Candyman kills the whole gang, they are freed, but Candyman took the paintings, with the kids, be freed from the closet and join with Caroline to average their families and love ones by destroying Candyman once and all. Claire, Caroline and the kids explores the building and finds David and Michael both alive but injured. Candyman suddenly appears and convinces her to give her life to him. Clarie break free from his control and falling unconscious again by regain consciousness and strength of telling Caroline to snap out and destroy the paintings. However Caroline, has changes her mind and destroys the painting of him which Claire made him in her childhood that was the cause of his resurrection and immortality with a hook and Clarie took a candle to burn the painting, causing the Candyman to burst into flames, killing him for good. Caroline frees David, and Claire frees Michael to tell him that she loved him so much to have a romantic kiss each other, but is attacked by Det. Kraft, who tries to kill her, Michael, the kids, David and Caroline with a hook but is shot in the back of the head by Det. Jamal Mathews, who was following Kraft. Before he dies, Kraft gasps, "Candyman!" Caroline then remembers her mother's advice to destroy the myth, Claire remains remember about everything and tells Mathews that Kraft was the Candyman killer. After the news that Kraft was the Candyman gets out, Caroline chants the name "Candyman" in the mirror to make sure he is dead. Candyman's hook bursts through the mirror, but this is revealed to be a nightmare. Claire joins her boyfriend, Michael with Caroline has a picnic with her now boyfriend David and his daughter Christina with Kevin, Vicky, Stephen, Jimmy and Kaylah in front of Annie Tarrant's grave while the Day of the Dead celebrations go on; she is finally happy that the Candyman no longer exists. Physical Appearance ]] Claire has the long straight dark brunette hair that passes her neck and over her back, side left parted hairstyle and her father's blue eyes. And also Claire appears to resembles to her mother the most in terms of her facial features, save for her eyes, and also she's having a pale skin complexion, which Helen claims that she are just like her father's. She's a little bit resemblance to her ancestor, as a young child with the straight China bang front over her forehead, Isabel Sullivan, who's has a curly China blunt bang front over her forehead, who's Caroline Sullivan and Daniel Robitaille's daughter in a photo with her mother as a 8-years-old child first appears in Candyman 2: Farewell to the Flesh. As a child, she was a very short height at the young age, she's wear the pink long sleeved undershirt, light white shirt with a teddy face front, blue coat, blue jeans, white socks, and black-and-white tennis shoes. She have the very slim figure build and average height with a slender frame yet athletic physique as she's grew up as a teenager in the third film. Having a scar on her left arm by Candyman like Michael did in her childhood. As a young teenager in the third film, she's usually wearing the white-blue striped shirt, dark blue hooded zip-up jacket, blue boyfriend jeans, black baseball cap and black-and-white Nike sneakers. Personality Claire is the very shy and quiet girl with kindhearted, nice, gentle, thoughtful, serene, sweet, innocent, polite, good-natured, caring and gentle personality in throughout the Candyman franchise. As a sixteen years old teenager, she grew up as a very sensitive, outcast, friendly, kind, sweet, headstrong, strong-willed, determined, thoughtful, polite and tomboyish character in Boyle Heights high school in Los Angeles, California. Claire is highly intelligent, observant and mature for her age, though also somewhat reserved and easily frightened as she is both young as well as unlearned in social interactions, having been raised in Chicago with her parents in a apartment. She's still fearing the existence of the ghost killer boogeyman Candyman, that he's still hunted and harmed some of her family members and friends to be haunted of her whole life because he's become the demonic serial killer to kill so many innocent people by calling his name to look at the mirror after his death and being immortal, then, both Caroline Mckeever and Christina felt similar personalities to her that Candyman killed her family, and Michael Robinson was only one who's related to and just like her, because they're both have the ancestors in their families and origins of the past. Claire is shown to be a skilled fighter, who will not hesitate to use violence to defend herself or those she cares about. It's possibly because she understands only too well that if she does not fight to protect herself, she will perish, but for the rest of her family and friends by average their deaths and killing Candyman for good. In spite of this, Claire does not appear to be malevolent; she clearly cares for both her mother, father and the rest of her family who protect her, kills only those who harm or threaten her and is ultimately a lonely and frightened girl caught up in circumstances beyond her and freed forever from being under control hypnosis by Candyman. Powers & Abilities Claire was born with the powerful psychic powers to have the ability to telepathy, telekinesis, have visions to see past, present, and future events through her 'guide', using intelligence and knowledge skills, telepathy links to Candyman that she's see and hear him as he's invisible and teleport, master combatant have the knowledge of martial arts, great agility to athletic, gymnastics, back-flips, jumping, swinging, breathing in underwater, swimming and detect spirits. Quotes * I'd made the great painting of the Candyman, mommy. - Claire talks with her mother about him * I begged you to not kill my mommy and daddy. Oh, no, please no! - Clarie begged Candyman not to kil her parents. * What do you want from me? - Clarie to Candyman * I'm sorry, mommy. I'm so really sorry. - Claire apologize to her mother. * What do you want with my mother? - Claire question to Candyman wants after her mother. * Why are you is doing this? - Claire in Candyman's lair. * Why me? You killed Michael's little brother, many people in Cabini Green, Ruthie Jean, the boy and I don't understand why could you be cruel in this world. - Claire to the Candyman as a murderer. * Leave my uncle, auntie and little cousins alone! - Claire in Candyman 3: Day of the Dead. * You used me and lied to me in our lives! Just like you lied to my mother and Annie Tarrant! - Claire average her family. * This for my boyfriend, Michael! This for Caroline and David! This for my friends! This for my family! And this for you is.... * Candyman! Go to HELL!!! * Michael, I don't want to lose you in my heart. I loved you so much. Appearences * Candyman * Candyman 2: Farewell to the Flesh (Mentioned only) * Candyman 3: Day of the Dead * Candyman 4: Revenge of the Flesh (Mentioned only; flashbacks) * Candyman 5: The Return of the Flesh (Mentioned only; flashbacks) * Candyman vs. Michael (Mentioned only; flashbacks) Trivia * All those shits above ain't real. Gallery Category:Humans Category:Alive Category:Lyle family Category:Candyman characters Category:Teenagers